


Wish I knew

by stylesgryles



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 60s, 70s, 80s, America, Cheating, Coming of Age, Cowboy Harry, Cowboy Louis, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Hate to Love, Louis is just being a jerk, Multi, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, but it's not really hate, film inspired
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Opowiada historię dwóch młodych mężczyzn, których od pierwszego spotkania łączy nierozerwalna więź, dowodząca wiecznej siły miłości.”</p><p>AU; remake filmu/powieści “Brokeback Mountain”, 1963-1983 Ameryka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I knew

**Author's Note:**

> Film nakręcony na podstawie powieści, obejrzałam go kilka lat temu i kompletnie skradł moje serce. Kocham wracać do tej pięknej historii. Postanowiłam napisać “swoją” wersję, czyli opowiadanie o Larrym, od razu chcę zaznaczyć, że nie posiadam żadnych praw autorskich co do dosłownych cytatów z filmu czy książki. Widząc wiele adaptacji w wersji Larry, nie sądzę, że pojawi się tu problem. 
> 
> Nie zdradzam odgórnie, który to Jack, a który to Ennis.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba x

            

Louis od najmłodszych lat uczony był pewnych wartości. Miał wziąć ślub z piękną dziewczyną, założyć rodzinę i oczywiście znaleźć stałą pracę. Z tym ostatnim miał pewien problem. Szukał zajęcia już dobre kilka miesięcy, bardzo zależało mu na zarobieniu dodatkowej sumy, którą będzie mógł zainwestować czy też odłożyć na przyszłość.

-Więc jak, znalazłeś już coś? –Zapytał Calvin, przyjaciel Louisa. Siedzieli w zadymionym barze, pijąc piwo.

-Jadę jutro do Signal, kiepska robota, ale muszę łapać się tego co jest. –Wzruszył ramionami, przechylając kufel do dna.

-Myślałem, że odpowiada ci ostatnia posada.

-Było w porządku, ale skończył się sezon, nikt już mnie nie potrzebuje. –Przyznał, czekając aż barman doleje mu piwa.

-Wiesz Louis, jeśli naprawdę tak Ci zależy, to mógłbym popytać ojca-

-Doceniam, ale nie, dzięki. Sam muszę coś znaleźć, nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

-To nie problem-

-Cal mówię poważnie, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz pomóc to mnie tam jutro zawieź.

***

Signal nie było dużym miasteczkiem. W okolicy było bardzo pusto. Calvin obiecał zawieźć Louisa na miejsce, w którym miał spotkać się z nowym pracodawcą.

-To chyba tutaj. –Szatyn wskazał palcem na kilka białych budynków, na których poprzyklejane były ogłoszenia.

-W takim razie powodzenia. –Calvin zatrzymał ciężarówkę i poklepał Louisa po ramieniu.

Lekki wiatr owiał jego skórę. Louis ostatni raz pomachał Calvinowi przed odjazdem i założył na siebie swoją brązową kurtkę. Poprawił kapelusz i z kieszeni wyjął papierosa.

Skierował się w stronę małego niby osiedla. Po lewej stał sklepik wielobranżowy, straszący pajęczynami w oknach. Z prawej zaś widać było kantor. Louis wygrzebał z kieszeni karteczkę z adresem, pod którym miał się stawić. Spojrzał przed siebie, kilka metrów dalej stała jasno niebieska przyczepa. Podszedł bliżej i uniósł się na palcach, by zobaczyć czy ktoś jest w środku. Wyglądało na to, że jest tutaj sam, usiadł więc na wąskich schodkach, kończąc swojego papierosa.

Za kilkoma budynkami rozciągały się zielone pola, a nad nimi piękne, niebieskie niebo i chmury, które wyglądały jak na ilustracjach. Louis zakrztusił się lekko dymem, zirytowany strzepnął popiół i zakręcił skręta, chowając resztę na potem. Zniżył kapelusz, tak by zachodził mu na twarz i oparł się wygodnie o ścianę przyczepy. Mimo chłodnego wiatru, słońce świeciło mocno, paląc go w nogi.

Wzdrygnął się na dźwięk nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Na podjazd wjechał czarny, niemalże rozpadający się, wóz. Piach unosił się w powietrzu, tworząc chmurę, z której potem wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Był wyraźnie zirytowany tym jak pracuje jego auto. Kopnął w jedno z przednich kół, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. Louis obserwował go po cichu, nie będąc pewnym czy nieznajomy w ogóle go zauważył. Był ubrany w dżinsową koszulę i dżinsowe spodnie, na głowie miał czarny kapelusz, spod którego wystawały brązowe loki.

Louis domyślił się, że on także jest tu w sprawie pracy. Przez kilka dobrych minut mierzyli się wzrokiem, nawet się nie witając. Szatyn nadal oparty o przyczepę, a nieznajomy krążący wokół swojej furgonetki. Po pewnym czasie Louis go zignorował i z powrotem nasunął swój kapelusz nisko na twarz. Nieznajomy obserwował go w lusterku.

Oboje udawali, że nie zauważają niezręczności sytuacji, dopóki na podjazd nie wjechał kolejny samochód. Tym razem był to całkiem sprawny, nowoczesny chevrolet. Otwierany dach i siedzenia obite skórą. Wysiadł z niego wąsaty mężczyzna, wiadomo było, że to na pewno ten, na którego oboje czekali.

Bez słowa zamknął za sobą samochód, kierując się do przyczepy. Louis podskoczył z miejsca, zeskakując z niskich schodków, by nie zastawiać drzwi. Mężczyzna wszedł do środka, trzaskając za sobą. Louis popatrzył na nieznajomego chłopaka, nie będąc pewnym co teraz mają robić i czy ich pracodawca ma zamiar wpuścić ich do środka. Po chwili jednak drzwi znów się otworzyły.

-Jeżeli szukacie pracy, to ruszcie te leniwe tyłki, i to migiem. –Warknął.

Wnętrze przyczepy było zaciemnione. Na ścianie wisiały liczne obrazy, flaga Ameryki i kilka jelenich czaszek. Przez żaluzje wpadały pojedyncze promienie słońca. Dwaj młodzi mężczyźni stali posłusznie w środku, czekając na dalszy przebieg tego co właśnie się działo. Louis trzymał swój kapelusz przy piersi, podczas gdy wysoki nieznajomy nie zabrał swojego z furgonetki.

-Na Brokeback, służba leśna wyznaczyła działki pod obozowiska. –Zaczął wąsaty, siadając za biurkiem. –Tylko, że są one oddalone o trzy, cztery mile od miejsca, w którym wypasamy owce. Jak nikt ich nie pilnuje w nocy, przetrzebiają je drapieżniki. –Przyznał, opierając łokcie na dokumentach, leżących przed jego brzuchem. –Potrzebuję człowieka do prowadzenia głównego obozu, tam gdzie każe służba leśna. –Spojrzał na Louisa. - Drugi będzie po cichu rozbijał namiot przy owcach i będzie tam spał. –Tym razem skinął na nieznajomego. –Kolację i śniadanie jesz w obozie, ale śpisz z owcami. Żadnego palenia ogniska, żadnych śladów. Co rano zwijasz namiot, na wypadek jak leśnicy zrobią nalot. –Przerwał mu dzwoniący telefon. Odebrał i z poirytowaniem zbył swojego rozmówcę, by móc z powrotem wrócić do dwójki mężczyzn, stojących przed nim. –Dostajecie psy, strzelby i macie czuwać. W zeszłe lato, straciłem dwadzieścia pięć procent stada, w tym roku nie mam zamiaru. Ty, w piątki w południe, masz być przy moście z listą zakupów i z mułami, będzie tam furgonetka z żarciem. –Zwrócił się do Louisa, rzucając w do niego klucz. –Jutro rano zawieziemy was na miejsce. –Podsumował, odpalając papierosa.

Obaj mężczyźni opuścili jego przyczepę, krzywiąc się na nagłe rażące światło, którego nie było w środku. Nieznajomy poprawił swoją dżinsową koszulę, a z kieszeni spodni wyjął własną paczkę papierosów, odpalając jednego z nich. Iskry zapalniczki poparzyły go w palec, na co syknął, a Louis wzdrygnął się lekko w jego kierunku.

-Harry Styles. –Podał rękę szatynowi.

-Louis.

-A nazwiska ci nie dali? –Zaśmiał się Harry.

-Tomlinson.

-Miło cię poznać Louis. –Przyznał, wypuszczając dym spomiędzy warg.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli już tu jesteś do zostaw KUDOS i komentarz, bardzo mnie to motywuje x
> 
>  
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT BROKEBACK MOUNTAIN MOVIE OR ONE DIRECTION MEMBERS ETC.


End file.
